Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Canon, DiC Cartoons)/Withersoul 235
|-|Base (AoStH)= |-|Super Robotnik (AoStH)= |-|Supreme High Robotnik (AoStH)= |-|SatAM= |-|Sonic Underground= 'Summary' |-|AoSTH= Doctor Ivo Robotnik Sr. is the main antagonist of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon and its video game adapation, Doctor Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (Doctor Robotnik and his Mean Bean Machine in Europe). A comically obsese scientist, Robotnik dreams of ruling the world one day, inventing various machines and plots to achieve this goal. Which would've succeeded if it weren't for Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend, Tails, stopping him every time. No episode of the show can be without his iconic catchphrase, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!". Ivo's only fear is his own mother. |-|SatAM= Doctor Julian Robotnik is the main villain of the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog TV series. He overthrew the king of Mobius and became the absolute dictator of the planet. Turning its inhabitants into robots and polluting the scenery, Robotnik is opposed only by the Freedom Fighters, mostly Sonic the Hedgehog. |-|Sonic Underground= Doctor Robotnik is the primary antagonist of Sonic Underground. Robotnik is the dictator of Mobius, having overthrown the current government by Queen Alena and seizing its capital. He roboticized all but the whealty and placed a bounty on the queen and her children - but said children would form the biggest threat to his autocracy when grown up. Robotnik hired two bounty hunters - Sleet and Dingo - to dispose of them and has been opposing the trio ever since. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-B | Up to 7-C | At least 8-C | Low 2-C | 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Ivo Robotnik | Julian Robotnik | Robotnik Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably 40's Classification: Scientist | Supervillain | God | Dictator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toonforce, w:c:powerlisting:Weapon Mastery, Tech User, 4th Wall Awareness | Flight (Egg-O-Matic), Status Effect Inducement (Stupidity Ray intelligence, Subatomic Slow Go Beam Weapon movement speed and Insto-Freeze Cannon victim), Petrification (Super Supreme Stopper Zapper), Roboticization (Robot-Transmogrifier Ray), Size Manipulation (Super Shrink Ray), Power Replication (Crane Brain Drainer), Water Manipulation (Chaos Emerald Ring) and BFR (Portable Portal Transporter) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Laser Vision, Breath Powers, Body Control / Size Manipulation (able to change the size of his hand), X-Ray Vision and Nigh-Invulnerability (can only be harmed through hits on his rear end) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Nigh-Invulnerability (Source), Transformation (Able to switch between his normal and giant, muscular form at will. His powers are however more limited in his normal form), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Created a portion of space in the past), Time Manipulation, BFR (Through time strictly), Regeneration (Unknown degree; Source), Size Manipulation (Able to grow giant), Invisibility (Able to render himself unseen), Creation (Created his own room in the space of the past along with a giant dynamite of which the detonation will cause the Big Bang. Created his own monsters out of lava and could command them), Life Manipulation (Able to grant life to and take life from anyone), Death Manipulation (Theoretically, by taking life from someone), Resurrection (Stated to be able to grant life to the dead), Life-Force Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Magic (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which are stated to hold mystical powers and are referred to as magical objects), Clothing Manipulation (Removed his overalls and shoes and changed his trousers while transforming. When he detransformed, his attire was changed again), Energy Projection (Able to fire off a blue laser beam from his handpalm), Portal Creation (Created a blue time portal to transport Sonic and Tails to the past) and Limited Fire Manipulation / Electricity Manipulation (Conjured a spark on the rope of the aforementioned dynamite to set it to explode) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Missile Generation, Laser Manipulation, Levitation, Light Vision | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Wall level (can smash through walls without much effort). | Up to Town level (was going to flood a town with the Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer) | At least Building level (can easily destroy buildings) | Universe level+ (Referred to as the master of the universe, and was stated to be so powerful he could rule the entire universe. Created a dynamite of which the explosion caused the Big Bang and created the universe. While one might argue that Robotnik simply sent Sonic and Tails to the actual Big Bang (which would weaken or debunk his tier), this is not the case. If Robotnik really sent them to the Big Bang, there would only be blackness, and the blast would happen out of nowhere. In the episode, we see stars in the area he sent Sonic and Tails to, as well as a few clouds of green. And rather than a random explosion, we see a giant dynamite that mimics the Big Bang and creates the universe with its explosion. Thereby meaning that it was likely Robotnik's reality warping and creation powers combined with a BFR, and not a simple BFR with nothing else. In fact, even if it was just a cartoony representation of the Big Bang, it would've killed Sonic and Tails if they didn't escape in time, which would've changed and overwritten the timeline. Therefore, it doesn't matter wether it's the Big Bang or not - Robotnik is Universal+ either way) | Universe level (overpowered and sealed Naugus, who can warp and bend the Void) | Universe level+ '''(created and shaped a virtual world) '''Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Up to Town Class | At least Building Class | Universal+ | Universal | Universal+ Durability: Unknown, but high due to Toonforce. Invincible or semi-invincible as Super Robotnik and the Supreme High Robotnik. Stamina: High Range: Several meters with inventions and as Super Robotnik. Universal+ as the Supreme High Robotnik. Standard Equipment: Various inventions. Robot arm in SatAM. Ropes and four Chaos Emeralds as the Supreme High Robotnik. Intelligence: Genius (creates various machines, some of which can warp reality or transmutate others. Skilled in various fields of research) Weaknesses: His ego. Super Robotnik's rear end is his weak spot. Removing the Chaos Emeralds from his necklace will undo the Supreme High Robotnik's transformation. Key: Base (AoStH) | With arsenal/prep (AoStH) | Super Robotnik | The Supreme High Robotnik | SatAM | Sonic Underground Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2